clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellow Puffle
{PuffleInfobox + |name= Yellow Puffle + |image= File:YELLOWpuffle.png + |color = yellow + |textcolor = white + |available= Yes + |attitude= Artistic, spontaneous. + |member= Yes + |toys= Paint Pad, Paintbrush, easel, movie camera, Slake, directors chair, black directors/artists hat, paint, canvas. + |play= Super: Closes a slate and starts directing a movie. Normal: Paints a Cannon with its paint. Weak: Paints a Jet Pack with its paint. + |dance= Singing + |tongue= Blue + |speed= 6th fastest + |special= Very creative + |epf item= Powerful flute, Blue Artist's hat + |special= Amazing artistic ability. + |game= DJ3K + |id= 756 + }}Yellow Puffles are very creative and artistic, and are known to sculpt and paint perfect pieces of art. They are versatile in practically every single work of art. Yellow Puffles were first sighted at the Forest in October 2007 during the Halloween Party, and made available for members in November. + + It can also be seen at the Stage, by clicking the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. + + List of actions + *'Bath': Adds paint into the water while bathing. Later turns to a rainbow puffle. + *'Food': Makes a statue with Puffle-O's before eating. + *'Gum': Blows a bubble then draws a face on a bubble. + *'Cookie': It makes a superhero mask with a cookie then it wears the mask. + *'Sleep': You can see it dreaming when it's sleeping. + *'Postcard': Is in a picture carrying a hobo stick. + + Trivia + *The Yellow Puffle could be seen during the construction of the Stage in 2007. + *Before Yellow Puffles came out, they were thought to be a Golden Puffle. + *The Keeper of the Stage is a Yellow Puffle. + *They also like music because if you dance while walking one, they sing, it also plays DJ3K with you, and Chirp (the Elite Puffle) plays the flute. + *It appears in the Stage if you press the yellow lever in the Switchbox 3000. In a mission, you have to play music to lure the Keeper of the Stage out. + *Yellow Puffles also like painting. (In the Puffle Party there was a Yellow Puffle in the Lighthouse who paints a picture of you. When they run away, their postcard has a yellow puffle holding a paint brush). + *The Yellow Puffle likes to direct movies. + **The Yellow Puffle is also an artist. + *Yellow Puffles join you when you play DJ3K if you're walking them. + *Yellow Puffles are the mascot for the Yellow Team in Club Penguin: Game Day! + *The Yellow Puffle can be seen on the club penguin home page drawing a picture of an orange penguin. + *The Yellow Puffle is the 7th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. + + Gallery + + puffle-amarillo-jugando1.png|A yellow Puffle Painting + puffle-amarillo-jugando2.png|A Yellow Puffle directing a movie + images-5.jpeg|A Yellow Puffle + File:HomsoloyellowpuffleDJ3K.PNG|A penguin and yellow puffle in DJ3K. + yellow-puffle.gif|An old appearence in the catalog + yellow-puffle-once-more.jpg|Yellow puffles in the Club Penguin Times + Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.14 PM.png|A smiling Yellow Puffle. + Yellow Puffle In Catalog.png|The New Appearance Of A Yellow Puffle In The Catalog + HomsoloyellowpuffleDJ3K.PNG|link=Dancing Yellow Puffle + + + See also + *Puffle + + + + Category:Puffles Category:Puffles aj aj Category:Puffles aj Category:Puffles that play in games